


Duly Noted

by theprettymozart



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Other, YouTube AU time bitches, happy birthday scp you are the best support lesbian i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettymozart/pseuds/theprettymozart
Summary: in the most ambitious crossover since avengers endgame...





	Duly Noted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SCP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/gifts).



_ “I’m Nan.” _

_ “I’m Nico.” _

_ “And this is Duly Noted. The classical music show where we do whatever we want” _

_ “Because it is our show-” _

_ “And not yours.” _

 

Upon publishing their first video (Nico playing Vivaldi’s  _ Four Seasons _ in weather appropriate clothing, to an incessant amount of giggling on Nannerl’s behalf) they had begun to grow a small but devoted following in YouTube’s classical music community. So naturally, the first person they had as a guest on Duly Noted was someone else with a YouTube channel and had an interest in music. 

And he was sitting under the piano waiting for his introduction cue.

 

Feigning an appropriate amount of fake sadness Nannerl perched her chin in her hand on top of the piano, _“Nico, I just really wish someone appreciated the piano as much as I did around here. I feel like all we ever talk about is the violin.”_

Nico looked directly into the camera with a goofy smile, “ _Well, you are in luck because I know a guy! Ladies and gents, Freddie Majorca!”_

 

Frederic crawled out from under the piano and waved at the camera, _“This is really the most unceremonious way I’ve been introduced to anything.”_ Nannerl who had been quietly clapping and hollering with Nico replied in an overly sunny tone, _“We have a low budget to work with here!”_

 

She continued, _“We are here to give our friend to challenges to test his musical merit, and seek to answer the 12th most frequently asked question about Frederic Chopin on Google. ‘Why is Chopin famous?’”_ Frederic, who had taken a seat on the piano bench craned his neck to look at Nannerl, _“That’s really the 12th most searched question? That seems really objective.”_ Nico pulled out her phone to show him, “ _Yeah, its 12th. Any comment for Google?”_

Frederic looked deadpan at the camera now,  “ _ Yeah, I’m not famous.”  _ Nannerl started laughing, _ “A bold statement, but okay.”  _

 

_“Challenge One!”_ Nannerl and Nico chorused. A piece of sheet music was produced for him and set on the piano’s music rack. _“Sight read it.”_ was Nannerl’s only instruction. _“Prelude in G minor by Rachmaninoff-”_ he read off, glancing at the chords, _“I don’t think my hands are large enough for this.”_ Frederic picked his way through the prelude, very well, exceedingly well even, for someone who a) had never seen it before and b) was not well acquainted with the movement it was from. 

 

_“I’m never letting you two choose repertoire for me again,”_ he grumbled. Nannerl blew her bangs out of the way in reply in reply _, “Hey editing Nannerl, insert the video of me trying to play Fantasie-Impromptu here.”_ Nico patted Cho’s shoulder, _“I’m legally not allowed to comment when someone plays something hard, but no hard feelings.”_

 

_“Play anything you want but you have to lay on the piano bench upside down.”_ was Nico’s directions and he was a few seconds into a rousing rendition of the first movement of Moonlight Sonata when a text alert went off. _“I got it-”_ Nannerl walked out frame to check her phone which was charging next to Frederic’s on the floor. _“It isn't my phone, so I think it’s yours Fred. Do you mind if I-?”_ _“Yeah go ahead,”_ Frederic stared at the ceiling, thankful for a chance to rest his arms.

 

Nannerl crouched to read the screen, _“Um, its from someone named GS and they say, ‘Pick up some milk’”_ The phone rang once more, _“GS again, ‘Ignore that, wrong person. ’”_ He rolled his eyes, _“Don’t reply.”_

 

Nannerl walked back into the camera’s frame, _“I’ll edit it don’t worry, take it from the top.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, SCP!!! You are such a frickin stellar friend, thank you for suffering through all my George Sand-fueled bouts of insomnia, creating one-half of the world's most idiot girlfriends, and introducing me to Todd In the Shadows. You are sweet, salty, and absolutely stupendous. Lets watch Impromptu soon. -J


End file.
